Dangerous Paths
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: There's a thin line between right and wrong. Sometimes our emotional leads us to the wrong path


**Dangerous Paths**

**Disclaimer-** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings

**A/N **\- Written for QLFC round 8 - **You Can't Predict It All**

Prompt - KEEPER: The High Priestess — Upright: Intuitive, Unconscious, Inner Voice, Reversed: Lack of Centre, Lost Inner Voice, Repressed Feelings

_Chosen Aspect - Reversed: Lack of Centre, Lost Inner Voice, Repressed Feelings_

**Word count - **2087

Arthur sighed as he saw all his children slumped against the old walls of Burrow, everyone but George. It had been weeks since the _tragedy. _Things weren't normal, but they were all taking baby steps and trying their best. No one knew where George had gone, not even his own family. They had sent Ron and Harry after him but even they didn't know where he went.

* * *

The sound of boots echoed in the alley as two shadowy figures approached each other. One of them removed his cloak, revealing the unmistakable ginger hair. His brown eyes were hard, his lips forming a thin line. The other man handed him the bundle his was holding. George removed the blanket revealing it to be a baby with a tuft of blonde hair. He faced the man and asked in an emotionless tone, "Are you sure it's the right one?"

"Are you questioning my intelligence, Weasley? Currently, Lestrange is in prison and stealing the child from under those knucklehead house-elves was a piece of cake."

"Are you sure that it's that bitch's?" George asked eyeing the baby, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Yes, I did the heritage test on this little bugger, it's definitely the right child," replied the man. George wordlessly handed a pouch of galleons to the man and walked away into the alleys.

* * *

Harry slapped his forehead as hysterical house-elves kept taking over each other. At first, he was confused. Wasn't this supposed to be Lestrange mansion? Sirius had told him that Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange didn't have any children. He couldn't understand what those house-elves were talking about. Besides, he couldn't even imagine those two having a child. He was just an Aurour in training and already the Ministry sent him here, to deal with the strange problem.

"Everyone calm down, please!. Now, tell me what happened, one by one," Harry requested. One elf stood up and spoke, "Pippy was preparing milk for little mistress but when Pippy returned, little mistress was gone!" She started sobbing as she finished speaking.

"Did you see anyone? And weren't you supposed to have magical wards around the house?" Harry questioned. The elves looked at each other accusingly. Then, their expressions turned sad and guilty again. Harry just groaned in frustration.

* * *

The room echoed with an infant's cries as George shot another curse at what he called the 'damn beast'. The baby's face was red from crying but George didn't care. He wanted to punish that Death Eater for what she had done to Fred. She had taken what was most precious to him. Now, he'd make sure the thing that was the most precious to _her _wouldn't survive either.

In his fervor, he hadn't realised how much time had passed by. He looked out of the window; it was almost dark and he needed to be somewhere else. He ignored the crying baby and walked away.

Angelina twisted and turned on her sleep as George watched her quietly from the shadows. He slowly approached her and sat by her bed, casting a spell on her, which will make her believe it's Fred. He touched her face, feeling the softness of her skin as he lowered himself over her.

"Fred," Angelina moaned in her sleep as George pulled away from her. He fixed his clothes and apparated away.

* * *

Alicia looked at Angelina, concernedly. The latter was simply was her now-usual solemn self. Alicia knew her friend was going through a hard phase emotionally because of her loss, but things for her own self weren't great, either. George was behaving strangely and being distant. She knew George was going through a lot but she wanted him to open up to her which didn't seem to be happening at all.

Just then Angelina's words pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm pregnant," Angelina said, in a monotonous voice. Alicia smiled at her friend although she was surprised that Angelina hadn't told her that she was seeing someone after Fred's death. Nonetheless, she was happy for her friend. She hoped that it might be what helped her in the aftermath of the war.

"That's great, Angie! Who's the father?" she asked.

"Fred," Angelina responded. Alicia's eyes widened on this.

"Angelina that- that's impossible. Fred is dead," she said looking at the other witch in shock. Angelina shook her head.

"He is not. He's still here with me. He visits me every night and makes love to me," she said seriously. Alicia stared at her in horror, but Angelina did not add any clarification to her statement.

Alicia was still shaking her head in shock as a horrible realization hit her.

"No, no, no!" she muttered to herself, leaving hastily.

* * *

Alicia stood outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to do this, but a part of her felt like she needed to. She hesitantly entered the shop, which seemed to be empty. She looked around but there was no sign of George. Then, her eyes fell on the storeroom door, which was slightly open. As she moved closer she could hear a baby's loud cries which was odd to find in such a place. When she reached the door, she saw George throwing hexes at something, through the crack leading to the next room. As she tried to get a better look, her eyes widened in shock and disgust. George was throwing hexes at the baby. She clenched her wand and threw the door wide open.

"What the hell are you doing?"

George turned around at her voice. He looked momentarily surprised to see Alicia there, but his eyes quickly turned cold as he pointed his wand at her. But she was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!"

Alicia's hex threw George across the room. Taking the opportunity, she ran straight to the crying infant and scooped her into her arms. She ran out from the shop in haste, looking back and hoping that George wasn't following her. The look he gave her had scared her to the core. Knowing apparating with a baby wasn't safe, she looked around in search of a place with the Floo network.

* * *

Alicia cried outside the hospital ward of as the healers tend the baby. While Auror Starwell along with Harry and Ron. The Auror cleared his throat and spoke

"Now, Miss Spinnet how did you acquire this baby?" he asked. Alicia kept crying as the Auror started to get irritated

"Miss Spinnet" Starwell said little firmly but when the witch didn't say anything he started to lose his patience. Before he could say something Harry cut him off.

"Alicia, what happened, how did you get that baby?" Harry couldn't believe his luck. Without any effort he was able to find the missing child and complete his assigned case. After casting an assortment of healing spells and running a heritage test on the baby. The Healers confirmed that the baby girl was in fact Dalphini Bellatrix Lestrenge. But they weren't sure how Alicia found her. Alicia looked Harry in the eyes and told him everything

"No, that's a lie, it can't be. George can't do something like this, he just can't" Ron ranted not believing what Alicia just said.

"It's true Ron, I've seen it myself," Alicia said in a small voice. Ron shook his head in disbelief while Harry was shocked too. Starwell cleared his throat and spoke

"Potter, Weasley you both will be at Miss Spinnet's house, guarding her. I think he'll try to hunt her down since she took the baby" Harry and Ron just nodded.

* * *

Alicia was twisting and turning attempting to sleep. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was in the room. She jolted up as a figure lunged at her. She struggled as her captor pinned her down. Despite it being dark Alicia knew who it was

"George" she gasped as the person above her breathed heavily.

"Where's that little beast, where did you hide it," George said through clenched teeth. Alicia struggled.

"I won't tell you, not in a million years. You go to hell or to Angelina as you do every night you bastard" Alicia spat. George gave a predatory smile

"You seem jealous, don't worry, I'll give you full attention" with that he crashed his lips to hers. Alicia must have made some noise, her bedroom door burst open and Harry and Ron entered clutching their wands. "Lumos" they cast the spell. Ron went lived to see the scene before him. He lunged at George and knocked him off the bed.

"You bastard, this is what you are doing since past few months?" Ron shouted tackling George on the floor while Harry tied George with binding spell.

* * *

George was sitting in the interrogation room while Kingsley was present there. Starwell frowned why was minister here, he thought. Kingsley faced Starwell and spoke.

"Starwell leave"

"But Minister"

"Leave" Kingsley said in a smooth but firm voice. Starwell nodded and left. Once the Auror left Kingsley eyed Harry and Ron. Harry approached the table and attempted make George drink the veritaserum. George struggled badly. Kingsley looked at Ron who approached George from behind and held him tightly so he won't spit the potion out. Once George drank the potion, Kingsley spoke.

"Your father is a good friend of mine, I knew you personally and I know you're not like this. Why did you kidnap that baby?" Kingsley asked.

"I didn't kidnap that blasted child" George said.

"Who did then?" Kingsley asked.

"Cornelius Fillmore" George replied. Kingsley turned to Harry and said

"find this Cornelius Fillmore within two days" Harry just nodded. Kingsley faced George again and asked firmly.

"Why did you kept and tortured that child?"

"For Fred, I wanted to take revenge from that Death Eater. She took my brother from me., I'll send her _child _to her as well" George said without any guilt or hesitation. Ron saw red.

"You bastard! you did this for Fred, you kidnapped and tortured an innocent baby, molested Alicia - and Angelina too, Harry added. Ron attempted to attack George but Kingsley made and the invisible barrier between them.

"You arshole. You w-with your own _deceased _twin's girlfriend. You're sick George, Fred would be ashamed- no disgusted by you, you cowardly prick. You're no brother of mine" Ron spat storming out. While Kingsley and Harry looked at each other.

* * *

George sat quietly at his cell without any guilt and remorse. He refused to answer any more questions and without the veritaserum, they can't make him. His eyes started to feel heavy as he started to fall asleep

_George found himself in a meadow. Everything was clear and beautiful. He looked around and saw a familiar face, his beloved brother Fred. Overwhelmed with joy, he ran straight to him and put his hand on Fred shoulder_

"_Gred" he called. But when Fred turned around his eyes were dead, his face solemn. George backed up a bit, it was as if he was looking at a stranger, not his brother. _

"_Why are you here?" Fred asked coldly. George frowned. At his twin's tone. He opened his mouth to say something but Fred cut him off. _

"_I thought I would wait for you in Limbo but now I think I should leave. You've done so much bad that it can't be redeemed in this life" _

"_Wh-What are you taking about?, I did this for you, to avenge you" George said defensively_

"_For me?, I never asked for this, any of this. You've done this yourself George and I'll never forgive you for what you did. To Angelina, Alicia, our family" With that Fred started to fade into thin air._

* * *

George woke up with a start. All his deeds flashing before his eyes. When did he become a monster, when did he become like those Death Eaters?. Tears fall down his cheeks, his prison cell echoed with loud sobs. Since Fred's death, he cried for the first time,

He wiped his tears and looked up. He needs to make things right, he knew he couldn't undo those horrible things he has done but he'll mend his ways. For his family, friends and Fred. Especially for Fred

The End


End file.
